Let It Rain, Let It Pour
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Mitchie goes for a jog as it starts to rain. It clears her mind and she makes a very dramatic decision that affects her relationship with Shane. Rated M for *heavy* adult content and language.


**Let It Rain, Let It Pour**

"_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity, 'cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream..." _Come Clean, _Hilary Duff._

It wasn't raining when Mitchie left her house, but the sky sure did look threatening, so she doubled back to her room to grab the water-protective sleeve for her iPod. Bouncing back down the stairs, she adjusted her running shorts and sports bra self-consciously. She had never been very insecure since the events at Camp Rock, but she _did_ have her limits. Stepping off the front porch, she set off at a slow jog, gaining speed as her boyfriend's latest album pounded through her headphones. Her boyfriend. A small smile formed as she thought about him. She and Shane had been together for, she paused to count the months, 18 months as of a few weeks ago. Her smile widened at the memory of the simple promise ring he had given her, and at the memory of the heated embraces they had shared soon after.

Sex. The word flashed across her mind and she nearly tripped in surprise. It wasn't the first time she had thought of the word by any means. She was dating Shane Gray, so she thought about sex pretty often. Who wouldn't, if their boyfriend was that gorgeous, and sweet and caring? She shook her head to stay focused as the first fat drop of rain fell. Sex. It was however, the first time she had seriously thought about it when she _wasn't _underneath her boyfriend. They hadn't gone very far in their 18 months, only fervent kisses and heavy petting above the clothes, but the thought intrigued her. What would sex with Shane be like? Most of the world's teenage girls wondered the same thing, but Mitchie was pretty sure she was the only one would ever know the answer to that question.

Sighing, she shook her head once more, and kept running as the rain increased to a lazy drizzle. She focused on keeping her feet moving, hitting the ground at the same time as the bass pounded into her ears. Feeling short of breath, she stopped about five minutes later, bending over and placing her palms flat against her thighs, breathing slowly and evenly. Letting the oxygen permeate through her body, she looked up and wasn't surprised to see herself at the entrance of Shane's neighborhood. Sure, he had the apartments in LA and New York, but he had come home for the summer to live with his parents and younger brother. She took one last breath and shivered as she felt the icy precipitation collide with her bare skin. Shane's house wasn't far, and she knew his parents were at some charity thing with his little brother. He wouldn't mind some company. Maybe she would even have sex with him. The thought was suddenly very appealing. She smiled in anticipation and set off quickly for his house.

Shane was laying on his bed, tapping a pen against a blank notebook when he heard a sharp thud. He glanced up towards his balcony and nearly fell off the bed. Mitchie opened the door and stepped in, visibly shivering. Shane rose in surprise. Her hair was soaked and pulled up in a high ponytail, and Shane noticed, she was barely wearing anything. Her spandex shorts clung to her thighs and her sports bra was practically sheer against her skin. "Shower?" She managed to say though her chattering teeth, and he nodded, opening the door to his attached bathroom and rummaging through his drawers for something she could put on after. "Just a tank top and some of your boxers works." Mitchie added, seeing what he was doing as she turned the hot water all the way up. Shane nodded again and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of boxers she had given him as a joke—light pink silk. She shut the door after accepting the clothes from him and stripped herself of the wet ones.

Shane took a deep breath and laid back down on his bed, placing a pillow over his face. She was gorgeous, even when she was completely soaked. No, he contradicted himself, that sort of made it better, he thought with a smirk. The water droplets running down over her body—he stifled a groan and immediately turned on his TV, desperately searching for a distraction. Sex. The word made him drop the remote. He was a guy, so of course he had thought of it. It didn't help that his girlfriend was stunning. Shane had been very good for the past 18 months. He had resigned himself to frenzied make out sessions wherever they could manage them, and occasionally some very reserved touching above the clothes. He had been so good—but hot damn, he wanted more with that girl. The steam billowed under the closed door and he couldn't help but think of her naked in his shower. He groaned again, focusing on whatever movie was playing. Oh great, he thought. _The 40 Year Old Virgin. _

Sex. The word was like one of those accordion-playing mimes in Little Italy. It just wouldn't buzz off. He gave in and let his thoughts wander. It _had _been 18 months—he deserved it. What would sex with Mitchie be like? Scratch that. What would sex at all be like? Shane had avoided the stereotypical rock star attitude by sleeping with any girl. He had promised himself to wait, if not for marriage but for the girl he truly loved. That was without a doubt Mitchie, he thought with a smile. Sex with Mitchie. He hadn't even seen her naked completely, and yet he wanted all of her. Well, unless that time he walked in on her changing counted. Shane dismissed the thought as his girlfriend emerged, hair still wet, but combed into its usual long straight glory. The tank top clung to her damp body in all the right places, and her skin made the pink silk glow. Shane stood up and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. "You smell good." He purred, tugging her onto the bed with him. She gave the TV a confused glance, but Shane turned it off quickly.

"I've been thinking about something a lot Shane." She began, looking down at her promise ring nervously. Shane watched her carefully. She looked up then, and pressed her mouth to his eagerly. Shane didn't know why she was suddenly avoiding what she had brought up, but he didn't truly mind. She settled in his lap and played with the hair at the back of his neck. He let his tongue slip between her soft lips, tasting her with satisfaction. She smiled against his lips, tugging at the shirt he was wearing. "Take this off." She mumbled lazily, pleased when he obliged. Shane felt her press herself closer to his bare chest, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under that tank top.

"Now you." He whispered, hands toying with the hem of the shirt she had just put on. Mitchie hesitated for a split second, but quickly lifted it over her head before connecting their mouths again. He felt himself stiffen under her as she pressed her bare breasts to his chest. "Mitchie..." He groaned, his hands wandering slowly over her chest. "My parents aren't home." He told her, pulling away for a brief moment.

She rested her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes. "I know." She whispered. "I knew that when I came over here." With those words, she kissed him again, this time her hands travelling south between his legs. Shane ran his hands over the swell of her breasts in amazement, before dipping his head down to tease the soft flesh with his tongue. Mitchie whimpered, running her hands through his hair.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He mumbled, sucking eagerly. She moaned aloud at his words, clutching his head closer. "So beautiful." He added, taking a chance and sliding his hands down the front of the boxers she was wearing, tracing her underwear temptingly. "I love you."

She smiled, biting her lip. "I love you too." The last word came as a gasp as he pushed aside her panties to cautiously slide two fingers inside. Her head fell forward against his shoulder, her breathing shallow. "Please..." She whimpered breathlessly in his ear. "You can't stop now." Mitchie added desperately.

Shane moved his mouth from her chest to stare at her incredulously. "As if I would really stop now." He smirked, returning his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking greedily while his fingers worked inside of her. "I don't really know what I'm doing." He confessed a moment later, and Mitchie let out a soft laugh, grinding her hips against his hand.

"You're not getting any complaints from me." She told him, letting out a sharp sigh of pleasure as he confidently added a third finger. "Yes, right there...oh Shane!" She cried, slumping forward. He grinned, holding her close as she trembled against him.

"That's it baby." He encouraged softly, his fingers still pistoning in and out of her as her lips parted in a wordless cry. "God, you're so beautiful." He murmured in her ear before sucking at her earlobe. She pulled back and kissed him firmly. "Hang on." He mumbled against her lips as he slid his fingers out of her. "I want to taste you." Keeping eye contact with her, he raised his three fingers to his lips and slowly traced each with his tongue. "So sweet...just like candy." Shane groaned, feeling himself get even harder with the taste of his girlfriend lingering in his mouth.

Feeling brave, he pushed her flat onto her back and tugged down the boxers she wore. Mitchie picked up her head to watch him. "What are you doing?" She asked anxiously before he pressed one finger to her mouth, silencing her. "I trust you." She mumbled against his finger. He grinned and pressed a sweet kiss against her inner thigh. "Shane..." She whispered, taking a slow breath. "I want you to make love to me." Shane didn't hear her and instead plunged his tongue into her. She shrieked in pleasure, but forced him away. "Shane." He looked up, very confused. "I love you. I want you to make love to me." Mitchie said softly, tracing his jawline.

* * *

He hovered over her nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane murmured, looking deep into her eyes. She nodded, biting on her lip. "I don't want to hurt you..." He added cautiously. She giggled a bit, running a hand through his hair tenderly.

"It's going to hurt. But I love you and I want you enough to risk the pain." Mitchie whispered smiling up at him reassuringly. "Now, hurry up and fuck me." She added with a small smirk. Shane chuckled, running a hand down her cheek.

"That's my girl." He grinned, dipping two fingers into her to gather some of the moisture from earlier to spread over his erection. "I love you." Shane whispered, pressing his mouth to hers as he slid into her carefully. Her eyes widened and her neatly trimmed nails scratched at his back. "Tell me what you want." He murmured, watching her carefully.

She nodded anxiously. "Wait...just give me a second." She breathed, trying desperately to adjust to the feel of him. Shane kissed her shoulder, trying his hardest to not move, even though every animalistic part of him was saying otherwise.

"Babe," he whispered, trying to catch his breath, "I'd give you the world if you wanted it." She 'awwed' softly and tentatively moved her hips against his. "I'm going to move now, okay?" She nodded, biting her lip and trying to not cry out as she felt herself being tearing apart. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she reached up to pull his mouth down to hers. He kissed her feverishly, hands roaming and groping over her body, his mouth still working over hers. "Tell me when the pain is gone." He requested softly, suckling at her left breast.

Mitchie wriggled her hips a little, and smiled. "It's mostly gone." She murmured, running her hands through his hair. "Don't go too rough, but...oh God yes." She slurred in ecstasy, feeling him move ever so slightly. "Just like that only more." Shane started to move, but Mitchie splayed a hand across his chest. "No, wait." She whispered, crawling off of him. "I feel gross. Give me a second." She smiled weakly, walking into his bathroom. Shane removed the condom and quickly replaced it while Mitchie wiped at her inner thighs with a wash cloth. She crept back into bed with him, blushing faintly. Shane had reclined against the pillows in a seated position when she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Please." She had barely breathed the word before he had filled her again. "Yes..." Mitchie sighed, rolling her hips against his.

"You're so tight." Shane groaned, thrusting up into her. Mitchie bit her lip and kissed him fervently. "This feels so fucking good." He added, his hands rubbing her breasts as he continued to buck his hips up against hers. She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

His actions sped up, each thrust punctuated by a soft sound from Mitchie directly in his ear. "Shane, I'm so close!" She cried, slumping against his chest as he gripped her hips, producing from her the gentle mewling sound he had already grown to love. "Oh...right _there_please_Iloveyou_IloveyouOHYES!!" She shrieked, gripping his shoulders as she slammed her hips down against his, desperate for that release. Thunder crackled just outside as they climaxed against each other. Shane buried his face in her breasts as he came, his whole body shaking. Mitchie bit down on his shoulder as the wave of her orgasm swept over her. His arms wrapped tight around her, thankful his parents weren't home. His girlfriend was definitely a screamer.

Standing up carefully, Shane walked a bit awkwardly with Mitchie still shaking against him into the bathroom. Supporting her with one arm, he flipped on the hot water and stepped inside the shower, pushing her up against the tile wall. "Let me know when you think you can stand again." He grinned, sensing if he set her down now that her legs would give out from under her. Mitchie blushed, nodding.

"I don't think that time will come any time soon if you're still inside me." She giggled, and Shane laughed softly, withdrawing from her. "Okay...I feel better. You can set me down now." Mitchie stated a bit regretfully. Shane dropped her legs but moved his arms to her waist, still holding her against him. "That was...amazing." She smiled up at him lustily. "So good, I almost want to do it again." Shane chuckled gently and kissed her softly.

"I love you, and I love making love to you. But I think my parents are going to be home soon." He explained regretfully. Mitchie pouted a bit but nodded. "But believe me, if their arrival wasn't imminent, I would _so_ have you up against this wall screaming." She blushed again.

"I don't scream." She denied, and Shane raised one eyebrow. "I don't!" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed, kissing her roughly.

"Liar." He gasped against her lips.

"I _am _a liar—Shane!" She agreed, crying out as he pushed into her quickly. "I thought...your parents..." She moaned, clutching at his back. He rolled his eyes and continued to thrust into her, pushing her flat against the wall of his shower. Still feeling weak from her first climax, she didn't take long. "Ohyes_please_fuckme_right_theredon'tstop_Shane_ohyesIloveyouIloveyou_don'tstop_ohYES!" she screamed, not caring as her cries echoed off the tile. Shane smirked and turned off the water.

"My parents are going to be home in five minutes." He stated, pecking her lightly on the lips. "We'd better hurry up and get dressed and downstairs before they arrive." He warned, throwing on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Mitchie scrambled for the black one she had abandoned and grabbed a second pair of jeans, slipping them over her legs and buttoning them quickly. The couple practically tripped down the stairs and vaulted over the back of the couch, landing with a thump. The attached kitchen's door opened and Mrs. Gray appeared just as Shane turned on the Disney Channel.

"Oh hello Mitchie!" She cried with a bright smile. She gave what the two were wearing a suspicious look. "How long have you been here?" She questioned nicely, though both of the teens could hear the anxious underlying tones in her voice.

Shane spoke up. "She went for a run before it started raining and came over here. I let her shower in the guest bathroom and let her borrow some of my clothes. I hope that's okay Mom?" He smiled innocently at his mother. She nodded absentmindedly.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't trust you two. So responsible together." She mused, walking out of the room to start preparing dinner. Shane checked to make sure she was out of sight before pouncing on Mitchie, kissing her with longing, pressing his pelvis down to the delta of her thighs letting her feel the still-present erection. "Mitchie! I hope Shane was a gentleman?" His mother called from the other room. Shane smirked and bucked his hips against hers while sucking on her neck.

"Y-y-yes Mrs. Gray..." Mitchie stammered as her boyfriend repeatedly dry-humped her. "He was good to me." She added, gripping his hips and thrust hers up in a quick motion with a coy smile at her boyfriend. "_Very, very_ good." She whispered for his benefit with a wink.

* * *

_Bored. Frustrated with a guy. Wrote. _

_The song didn't have anything to really _do_ with the story, except it was while hearing that particular line that I got the whole idea. _

_The whole image of jogging in the rain and just being like, screw it. I want to have sex with my boyfriend. Yeah...idk. _

_Lemme know what you thought. Plz and Thanks.  
_


End file.
